


El cuerpo de Ayaka Sajyou

by Roderick Spencer (RoderickSpencer)



Category: Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Body Horror, Command Spells, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoderickSpencer/pseuds/Roderick%20Spencer
Summary: "Había Navidades peores que las del Caballero Verde, después de todo..."
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon | Saber/Sajyou Manaka





	El cuerpo de Ayaka Sajyou

**El cuerpo de Ayaka Sajyou**

* * *

Había Navidades peores que las del Caballero Verde, después de todo.

—Vamos, Saber...Toma tu regalo.

—¡No!

—Lo harás. Aunque tenga que usar un Hechizo de Comando.

Él había dejado su espada a un lado, cubriéndose el rostro, los ojos, para no ver. No podía desafiar a su Ama.

Pero ya no sabía quién era su Ama.

— _Mírame_ , Saber.

Finalmente lo hizo.

Ayaka le sonreía como nunca. Era una sonrisa que había visto antes. La de una _Bestia_ que no quiere que sea evidente que lo es.

Los labios de Ayaka no solían curvarse así, claro que no.

Pero...

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? El cuerpo de mi hermana es...aceptable. Le han salido senos grandes. Apuesto a que la amas más...

...La odiosa mujer que ahora poseía a Ayaka, pasó a desabrocharse el jersey, botón a botón, descubriendo el brasier deportivo de su Ama.

—Detente... _Manaka_...

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Ayaka rara vez hacía eso, salvo cuando se ridiculizaba a sí misma. Era adorable.

Manaka solo se reía de él.

—¿Qué? Mi hermana está muerta. O lo más cercano a eso. Perdió su cuerpo, que ahora es mi receptáculo. Acéptalo, Saber. Me perteneces ahora. Y su _cáscara_.

Ella le tomó la mano, se la apoyó sobre el pecho. Saber se negó a mirar, de todos modos. Cerró los párpados otra vez, pensó en su esposa, trató de que en su mente no se pareciera tanto a Ayaka.

No tenía caso. Si Manaka decía que estaba muerta, tristemente lo estaba.

Pero no se lo haría más fácil.

—Como quieras...¡ _Hechizo de Comando..._! Saber, ven...por...tu...obsequio.

...Maldita mujer.

* * *

/ **Prompt #23**. _Obsequio_. Reto _Calendario de Adviento_ /


End file.
